Falling away from Innocence
by Topthatgear
Summary: When you're stressed, tired, and sick of it all, a friends company can make a great difference. Matthew Williams is only too please to have Gilbert coming around for a fun night in, but by morning, will they still be friends?


Matthew Williams smiled as he landed softly onto his bed, wrapping himself up in its warm sheets. Once again too lazy to take off his hoodie, too lazy to remove his jeans. His cold hands swept back strands of long golden hair, letting cool air brush against his aching forehead. Finally after a long and tiring day, he was allowed to relax.

That was until, like every Friday evening, Alfred decided to show up.

"Mattie! MATTIE!" He could hear his brother yelling and thumping his front door.

Just great. His obnoxious asshole of a brother was disturbing his rest, and as usual, was not giving in. Alfred knew Matthew worked, he knew how stressful and tiring it could be, but still, no sign of a break.

Matthew sighed and rolled onto his front, pulling his blanket up over his head. He frowned as his brothers' knocks became louder, faster, and more demanding.

"Not today, Alfred... Please... Just not today..." Matthew curled tightly into his bed as he muttered, hoping his brothers senseless banging would eventually be put to an end. One peaceful evening, one peaceful unbroken sleep, that was all he wished for. That was all he begged for.

It was late afternoon when Matthew finally awoke, the light from his windows giving him a rather rude and unwanted awakening. He rubbed his eyes, and grumbled under his breath as he realized he'd slept in his clothes again. Despite the slight discomfort, it was better than being woken with the loud ringing of his phone alarm. He smiled slightly, realizing what day it was.

Saturday. A day off. Finally. Though extra sleep would have felt great at this point, it wasn't an option, the sun was too bright, and the traffic was too loud, it just wasn't going to happen.

Beaten by daylight, he sat up in his bed, letting himself waken up before making any sudden movements. To make the most of his time, he slipped of his hoodie and his t-shirt and stepped onto the floor, throwing his worn clothes into his clothes basket. As he walked into the bathroom, he wriggled his way out of his jeans and his underwear, leaving them haphazardly trailed all over the floor. As he stepped into the shower, he flicked the switch, and was greeted by a blast of ice cold water. In a hail of violent splashing and the smashing of dials and buttons, the water finally warmed itself up, finally allowing Matthew to shower without a problem.

"It's only today, Mattie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important..." Gilbert moaned down his phone. The desperate tone in his voice told Matthew that the man was begging, which he didn't do often.

"Look, Gil, It's my day off, the first I've had in a while." Matthew sighed. "I just really don't want to leave the house today..."

"I could always come over and bring the paperwork with me? We could stay up late, eat junk food, and watch shitty movies while we get through it! I'll even bring some beer along! What do you think?"

Well, it wasn't exactly _stressful_ work, and at least they'd be having fun. For once, Gilbert's desperation had actually resulted in a decent idea.

"I guess... Just don't clear my fridge out like last time, okay?" As he spoke, Matthew could hear a muffled 'Kesesesesese...' on the other end.

"Great, Mattie! I'll see yah in a while, bro!"

Matthew hated being called 'bro', especially when he and Gilbert weren't even related.

He hung up the phone and stretched across his couch, the television was on, but he didn't have a clue what he was actually watching. It was some sort of crappy show about selling antiques and junk for a profit. He flicked through the channels, unable to find anything of interest. Through boredom, he simply shrugged and switched it off. Saturday night game shows were terrible anyway. Instead, he decided he'd get dressed and clean up before Gilbert arrived. However, it was a pointless idea to clean up though. By the time Gilbert was finished there his house would be a complete wreck. Despite this, the shenanigans they'd have and their childish banter would always make it worth it, even if it meant Matthew would have to spend the following day cleaning for hours on end.

Matthew was just brushing down his hair when he heard the roar of Gilbert's car pulling up in his driveway. He wasn't dressed yet, his hair was still rather fluffy looking and Gilbert _always _mocked his hair. The man would call him 'Cutie', or 'Birdie', which were among many embarrassing pet names. With rough sigh, he tossed his brush into his bathroom sink, knowing he'd just have to deal with it. 'It' being the night long torment he'd receive. Matthew hurried into his room and picked up a red shirt, throwing it on as he rushed downstairs to answer the obnoxious rhythm being tapped on his doorbell. He swiftly pulled the door open, and startled Gil with his quick arrival.

"Geez, that was quick!" Gil, who was not regaining balance, almost fell back on his ass and almost dropped all of his beer and junk food. Luckily, he stayed upright. Matthew caught his breath, flicking his slightly windswept hair back to its original position after such a rush. It wasn't like him to get so caught up and run out of time.

"Y-yeah, come in." He smiled as he let Gilbert pass him, taking one of his heavy carrier bags of beer and leading him into the lounge. Gilbert seemed to carry it like it was nothing, and Matthew was only too pleased to finally put it down.

"Do we seriously need this much beer, Gil...?" Matthews's eyes wandered over all of the said beer as it was set down by the sofa.

"Duh! We're gonna get WASTED!" Gilbert smiled as he pulled a can of beer out and tossed it at Matthew, who only just managed to catch it. He sat down on the sofa and cracked the beer open with a mischievous grin.

"B-But... Shouldn't we start drinking _after _we finish with the work?" Matthew set down the can on his coffee table, while Gilbert was already taking his first gulp of beer.

"Yeah... About that, I managed to finish all that earlier... but then look at all the fun we can have instead!"

Matthew let out an irritated sigh, and placed his hands firmly on his hips. If it wasn't for his muscular build, he would have looked like a girl with PMS. He scowled, but not so much as to intimidate the Prussian.

"Mattie, Come on! You're always working! You need a brake every now and the-"

"Gilbert." The Canadian now looked down at him, seeming much more amused than before. With a smirk, he crossed his arms.

"Y-Yeah?"

"There was never any work, was there?"

"No there wasn't…" Gilbert blushed slightly. Instead of arguing his case (which would have been pointless considering he was a terrible liar) he looked to the floor in defeat. Matthew was smarter than him, the Prussian knew that, and with nothing to back the lie up with he simply surrendered. Matthew smiled softly to himself, knowing that the man had good intentions. The blonde sat himself down next to the submissive man before him, who flushed furiously behind ragged white hair.

"Awww, you know I always like having you over. You don't need to lie about it!" Matthew laughed, and with a shy smile put a hand on the others shoulder. "Besides, it's nice having you around."

With a sarcastic grin, Gilbert quickly turned back into his usual cocky self and turned to face Matthew.

"Despite the fact that you said that in the gayest way possible, I'll take that as a compliment!" With a smirk the Prussian was quick to wrap his arm around Matthews's neck and put him in a headlock, before taking his knuckles to the blonde's hair in a fierce noogie. As Matthew flailed wildly in the mans arms he managed to wriggle his way out of the headlock and landed flat on his back on the floor. Matthew could barely manage to laugh as he tried to catch his breath, but before he could even sit up Gilbert had pounced on him and pinned him onto the floor.

"Gil, what're you-" Before Matthew could raise an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk had spread on the Prussians face. He had clasped both of Matthews wrists together above his head with one hand, the other splayed out across the Canadians chest. The word 'fuck' was about to escape the blondes lips, but the Prussian had already started tickling him in a savage manner. Matthew thrashed as hard as he could in the albino's strong grip, trying desperately to control his hysterical laughter but there was no use. Eventually, Gilbert let go, seeing that Matthew would probably have literally killed himself with laughter if he hadn't stopped. As Matthew finally caught his breath, Gilbert put out his hand and pulled him up from the floor. He hadn't even fully caught his balance when he shot a vengeful smirk at his attacker, and without holding back, Matthew tackled him onto his couch. The blonde straddled the man's hips and pinned his hands up above his head, using both hands considering he wasn't as strong as Gilbert.

"Pfft, what're you gonna do, lick me to death?" Gilbert laughed to himself as he smirked up at the Canadian. It hadn't exactly crossed his mind, and since it was Gilbert who suggested it, it seemed only fair to use his own idea against him. As Matthews's expression transformed into a devious grin, crimson eyes widened in terror as Matthew leaned forward a little.

"You wouldn't da-" Just as Gilbert was about to finish his sentence, Matthew closed the space between them and dragged his tongue across his cheek. A strange mix of shock, horror and arousal was what Gilbert endured, and from what he could tell, Matthew had felt roughly the same thing. The pleasing taste that stayed in his mouth made a light blush form on the blondes cheeks, but he tried hard to stay looking in control and confident. His vicelike grip had loosened of slightly, and as he pulled away, his lips brushed against Gilberts'. It felt like they had been looking at each other for an uncomfortably long time, and before either of them could speak, Matthew had quickly shuffled off of the Prussian and into an empty space on the couch. With a noticeably shaking hand he picked up his can of beer, cracked it open and knocked half of it back in a matter of seconds. The Prussian could only watch him as the blonde brought his knees up to his chest and took in a couple more gulps of beer.

"Gil, that was weird," Matthew stuttered and his eyes fixed unwaveringly on the can of beer in his hands. The albino sat up a little, propping an elbow up on the arm of the sofa. He smiled and sniggered, and placed a hand comfortingly on the Canadians shoulder.

"C'mon bro, it wasn't that weird,"

"I wanted to kiss you, of course it's that weird," Matthew blushed immensely as he avoided the man's gaze. With a frown, Gilbert cocked his head to the side, letting his hand slip down to the bottom of Matthews back.

"Why didn't you?"

The question was unexpected and almost sounded sulky, and Matthew certainly wasn't prepared to answer it. Gilberts tone made it unclear whether or not he was messing around or being completely serious, but Matthew felt he had to answer nonetheless.

"You're not… I mean, I'm not… well… I guess I'm-"

"I swing every way, if that's what you're getting at,"

The fact that the Prussian could say that out loud astonished Matthew, and as the blonde quickly turned to face him Gilbert's oh so cocky smirk had returned. It wasn't like Matthew had anything to say to the man anyway, but such an announcement had made the Canadian lose his train of thought. As Matthew opened his mouth to try and say something relevant, Gilbert once again interrupted him.

"You still haven't answered my question." the albino slipped his hand up around Matthew's waist. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Reminded of the conversation, Matthew suddenly didn't want to answer the question. He certainly didn't want to offend Gilbert by blurting out the wrong thing, but then he didn't want to embarrass himself with the truth. Lying wasn't exactly Matthew's thing, so with a gulp, he decided to be honest with him.

"I… I've never kissed someone before, I don't know how." The Canadian blinked and stared at his beer to avoid the Prussians gaze. He set it down on his table before wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them further into his chest. His face was well hidden behind his hair, but that didn't stop him feeling red eyes still watching him. An understanding smile had replaced Gilbert's smirk as he sat up, allowing him to wrap his arm fully around Matthew's waist. The sudden touch made Matthew shiver a little, but nonetheless he moved into the Prussian's embrace. He let go of his knees and moved an arm shyly across the albinos waist, not fully grasping why he was doing this. In moments Gilbert's other hand found its way underneath the blondes chin, and gently lifted and turned his head to face him. Their eyes met in a way which made Matthew's heart pound, and as Gilbert brushed his hand against flushed cheeks he moved forwards and pressed their lips together.


End file.
